A conventional balance training apparatus known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,415 which provides the user with three-axis exercising mode so as to improve the user's balance function. However, the conventional balance training apparatus includes a complicated link system which has so many joints and the joints generate significant noise during use. Besides, the complicated structure also means a higher manufacturing cost.
The present invention intends to provide a balance training apparatus which has less number of parts and less noise is generated.